


Clean or Dirty?

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are showers really for getting clean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean or Dirty?

I walk in the room and hear the shower on. I peak around the door and you are standing in the shower with your back to the door, rinsing shampoo from your hair. Quietly I undress and climb in the shower behind you. You finish the rinse and I cuddle up behind you.

“I missed you,” I say in your ear, and then nibble on the lobe.

You sigh and lean into me and move your head to the side. I move my lips to your offered neck and suck, grazing your skin with my teeth. I let my hand slide down your body. My left hand cups your left breast and my right hand drifts down to cup your mound. I feel a heat in my hand that has nothing to do with the hot water beating down on us. 

With my left hand I pinch and softly pull at your nipple and with my right hand I move my fingers through your juicy folds. You reach out behind you and grab my legs for balance. I kiss your neck until you turn your face to me and I take you lips in mine, and slip my tongue in your mouth; I groan as you begin to suck.

I move my left hand to your right breast and part your folds with my right. I move my finger around and find your opening. I break the kiss and look into your eyes as I enter you, letting my palm rub your clit. You begin to move against my hand and fingers. I let you set the pace and play with your nipple in time with your movements. I feel you squeeze my legs as you get closer to orgasm and let go of your breast and wrap my arm around to support you against me; and you cum calling my name. I pull my fingers slowly out of you and bring them to my lips. I lick your juices and the water from them moaning at your flavor.

You turn in my arms and begin kissing my chest. I take my fingers out of my mouth and bend to kiss you. You lift your head and meet my lips with your own. I feel your hands begin to wander across my back, down to my hips, over my ass. Your hands move to my chest and abs and you press me against the wall. I lean my head back against the shower wall as you kiss down my throat, to my chest, reaching my right breast you kiss, suck, lick, and nibble around my flesh: around the top, the right side, the under side, then the left side, ending where you began at the top. You take my nipple in your mouth as your hand cups my other breast, squeezing the nipple as your suck on the other. You begin going from breast to breast changing ministrations from hand to mouth. I lift my hands and hold the back of your head to me, I can’t talk so I moan my pleasure. 

You mark each breast then move down my stomach, kissing my belly button, and licking the water from my abdomen. You spread my legs wider and kneel before me. You lean in and begin kissing my lower lips as you had just kissed my mouth. I begin to move against you. I feel your hands on my inner thigh, then move up to my pussy lips. You part me and suck my clit into your mouth. I arch against you and you take advantage by slipping your tongue into me. I am moaning louder now, calling out. I’m not speaking English anymore, but I begin to beg anyway. You move your mouth back to my clit and suck again. I feel your finger at my opening. I rock against you again. You begin humming against me and enter me. My climax begins and you press on, in and out, suck, lick, in, out, suck, lick, and bite. I reach the highest peak and fall against the shower wall. You help me slide down slowly until I’m sitting. I reach over and pull you in front of me, your back to my front and hold you until my breathing calms.


End file.
